


Guard Dog

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Foot Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Top Naruto, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba loves guard duty, nothing got him harder than hearing he was picked to protect the hokage, Naruto. Adult Naruto/Kiba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Kiba was so excited to get guard duty. He signed up all the time but only got it when he wasn’t on missions. He had a special system with Naruto, and he couldn’t wait to start.

He got to the office and began to prepare for his hokage’s arrival. When Naruto arrived at his office he found a very naked and horny Inuzuka. “Your loyal guard dog is here, hokage-sama.” He purred, caressing his hard cock.

Naruto smirked, and looked his pet up and down. Kiba had grown so much, a sexy goatee, his teen muscles grew into sexy rock hard abs and tight pecs, he was wearing a special collar, black with little spikes around it. The spikes masked any noises he made so only Naruto could hear him. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of pubes, with a treasure path up to his navel.

His hard 8 1/2 inch cock stood proudly, his smooth balls ready to release their pent up cum. His strong and chiseled legs like the rest of him were sexy, all down to his well kept feet. “Such a good dog I have, ready and waiting for his master.” He stepped up to the man, his warm hand caressed his balls, earning a growl like moan from the sensation. His dick began to leak pre. “Already wet, but I’ve just begun.” He spoke in a teasing tone.

Kiba blushed, but said nothing. Of course he was excited, he hadn’t seen his master in a long while. Naruto caressed his goatee, and pulled him in for a kiss.

As the kiss drew on and deeper, their tongues meeting and passionately tangling with each other, the blonde’s hand moved up to palm the brunette’s weeping cock. His moans were swallowed by the blonde, but on his pride he refused to fun, the good stuff was about to start.

Their make out session ended and Kiba moved under the blonde’s desk. The desk was high enough for Kiba to sit comfortably but his legs would be sticking out, but again no problem as no one could see unless they came around the massive desk. He got in position and spread his legs wide, exposing his sexy ass and puckered entrance. Naruto took his seat, and removed his sandals. Before he acted he took a good look at Kiba, his handsome and loveable pet was so sexy, his eyes glistening with lust, nipples hard from the air and his arousal, his cock oozing pre making the man’s dick glisten. His hole twitched under his gaze, no doubt his pet had been playing with his hole before he came in.

Naruto kicked off his sandals, and brought his bare feet to Kiba’s face. The Inuzuka smirked and began to sniff his foot, a look of joy coming across his face as the scent fueled his arousal. His tongue slipped out and he began lapping at the soles. He gave long licks, running from the heel to his toes, the blonde chuckling at the pleasing sensations. Kiba got to lick between his toes and even suck on each one, before it was time to play.

Bringing his wet feet down, he caressed the male’s muscles, even using his big toes to flick the hardened nipples.

Kiba didn’t even hold back his moans, thanks to the collar no one but Naruto could hear him anyway. Finally the feet came to his crotch, caressing his huge dick. He brought his hands to his chest caressing his nubs as his cock was toyed with.

This was how it was, Kiba would remain naked and be teased by the blonde’s feet, getting drunk off the smell of his confined arousal. He panted and groaned, as his manhood was rubbed and caressed, even his balls got some toe tickling.

Naruto listened as person after person came in with requests for missions, it was his job to determine the ranking and danger level. He had this guy going on and on about his cabbages, and how someone had destroyed his cart. Naruto only half listened as he knew his son Bolt was responsible, he’d tell his son not to do it again, least tone down the pranks and raise his allowance. Thanks to him he had this wind bag going on and on about all the cabbages he lost, he kept a straight face pretending to listen but instead was teasing his guard dog.

He had his feet massaging and pumping his stiff manhood. He felt his dick grow hotter and soon he was spilling his fun all over his abs. His left foot came over and stepped into the puddle and began smearing it all over his wash board stomach, once he was coated he brought his foot up so Kiba could lick his semen up. He did so happily, moaning as his master continued caressing his hard on with his right foot.

Kiba and him both had amazing stamina, even if they came fast from being apart so long they could go all day.

Once his foot was clean he brought it back down to his crotch, stopping briefly to run his toes through his treasure path, earning growls of pleasure from the brunette.

Moving through his pubes and past his cock, his other foot pinned his cock down allowing his manly hair to tickle his dick. He started rubbing his penis fast, making him moan in bliss. His free foot moved down, caressing his balls and nudging them up to get to his taint.

Using his big toe he ran along his taint, Kiba whimpering with need. The blonde hid his smirk as he pushed his toe against Kiba’s puckered hole.

The brunette howled as the big toe pushed inside, he wiggled the toe inside, and increased his teasing on his cock, using that big toe to tease his piss slit.

Kiba shot his load again, this time his cum shooting father than before, splashing onto his face, pecs and abs. The dog boy moaned as he was invaded by the smell of his seed.

Naruto kept this going till lunch, rubbing his dick, while his toe fucked his ass. He milked the man for two more releases, painting his sexy tan body in his essence.

With the lunch break Kiba could finally come out from under the desk and get his treat for being such a good boy. Naruto undid his pants, and lowered them and his underwear down to his knees. His massive Sun kissed manhood sprang up, the head soaked with pre. Kiba moaned as the uncontained scent hit him, with a growl he moved forward.

He ran his cheek along his hardness, blushing from the warmth. His cum splashed face left some behind, but their combined scents only made him harder. He leaned up and placed a kiss on the head. “You look so sexy in cum Kiba.” He caressed the man’s wild hair, smiling as his goatee brushed over his manhood.

The dog lover got to work, licking along his shaft, and places kisses here and there. “Don’t play pet or you’ll be back under the desk with no milk.”

He didn’t hesitate, quickly consuming the man’s massive 11 inch dick and sucking him down to the root. He long since lost his gag reflex, bout round when he was 13. Kiba buried his nose in the blonde’s thick Bush of pubes, loving the warmth in his throat and the intense smells filling his senses.

Naruto moaned, as he bobbed his head. He slurped and sucked on his cock, giving long sucks from the base to the tip, and licking as the manhood re-entered his mouth. The whole time Naruto massaged his scalp, his fingers brushing through his thick mane of hair. Suddenly his grip tightened and his cock expanded, and the brunette had seconds to pull back to catch his eruption into his mouth. Thick spurts of man milk shot into his mouth, and Kiba did his best to hold it all in his mouth but soon gave in and swallowed.

His manhood throbbed at the taste, he greedily sucked on the head trying to milk as much as he could.

The blonde’s cock was still hard, and he pulled it free of the Inuzuka’s mouth. He gripped the base and began slapping his face with his dick. “Ahh!” He moaned, loving the act of dominance. The tip kept hitting his markings, he stuck his tongue out and the blonde started smacking his tongue with his manhood.

“You love my cock don’t you pet?” He asked with a smirk. The dog boy nodded, loving the heat from his member coming in contact with his face, the feel of it as it touched his face, his manly aroma spiced with arousal, and the taste of him, all wrapped up in a show of dominance, he loved it all.

Kiba reached down and began pumping himself, the blonde changed things up and began rubbing his balls across his face. He was being scent marked and he liked it. He took the heavy sack into his mouth, weighing him with his tongue.

Naruto pulled his balls from the male’s mouth, and began feeding him, his dick scooping the cum off his face, and feeding it to boy. Kiba sucked his seed off Naruto’s cock head, licking his piss slit.

The lunch break was almost over, so it was time for the main event. “Open wide bitch!” Kiba blushed and obeyed, the blonde thrust into his mouth, his balls smacking his chin. Naruto fucked his mouth hard, feeling him moan and lick his dick with every thrust. “Hyper release jutsu!” 7 orgasms hit the blonde at once, and his fun flooded the male’s mouth, his thick delicious flood flowed down his throat and filled his belly to the brim, Kiba’s eyes rolled up in bliss, and he came shooting his seed onto the floor.

The now softened cock fell from his lips, the brunette licked his lips, a blissed out look on his face. He rubbed his belly, sighing with joy. “Worth every drop.”

With lunch over, Kiba hid back under the desk. Naruto was letting him settle, and bask in his high. Three men entered his office. “So the rumors are true the hokage of leaf is so bold to not have a guard.”

Kiba tensed up, sensing something in the air. “What do you want?”

The middle guy drew his sword. “You’re head!” Before the other two could draw their weapons kunai shot from under his desk and embedded into their hearts. “What?” He noticed a hole under the desk. “You bastard!”

Before he could attack Naruto, the man was tackled by a naked, sweaty, cum covered male, eyes full of fury. “Don’t touch my master!”

“Be careful, or he’ll break your neck.” The man was taken in, and the rest of the visitors received a deeper check. So Naruto got to reward his guard dog, removing the collar he bent Kiba over his desk and fucked him hard. The office was filled with howls and moans.

His hard 11 inch dick filled Kiba’s hole again and again, he fucked him hard and fast just like he liked it, every thrust caused the dog boy’s cock to bounce and smack against his desk. The blonde’s hands were around him, massaging his nipples giving him a pinch with every thrust in. Kiba’s eyes were shrouded with lust, a trickle of drool running down his chin and through his goatee.

Outside Shikamaru blushed, the guests looking at him with confusion. “It’s the hokage’s guard dog.” He said followed by a howl of pleasure from Kiba.

After the incident the council had Naruto on a month long guard detail, he agreed only if he could pick the bin who guarded him, after all Kiba loved guard duty.

End


End file.
